M.Dred-King
Malcolm Dred-King, (real name Demetrius Black ,born September 4, 1971) is an American professional wrestler who is currently a free-agent. He specializes in submission style of wrestling as a singles competitor but made his name as a tag team wrestling specialist.He's a third generation wrestler as his grandmother Louise Wisdom and his father Wisdom Demetrius "Dee Da" Black were both professional wrestlers. Not wanting to make his career only based on his family name and legacy,took on the name Malcolm Dred-King out of respect for his family as well as a homage to civil rights leaders Malcolm X and Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. as well as the slave Dred Scott. Often pays tribute to African American Wrestlers of the past. Demetrius Black becomes a KING Demetrius Black was destined to follow in his family’s footsteps; there was no question about this. He believed in having to pay his dues and apparently so did his father. So when Demetrius started his career he did so at his family owned Throw:BLACK Wrestling Nation; a company started by his grand-mother that would be used as a training ground for the stars of tomorrow. The family while not in control of the day to day operations of the Throw:BLACK called in a favor and unbeknownst to Demetrius his father insisted that he learn how to lose, so he can appreciate winning. The plan was for Demetrius to lose Eighty-Nine matches before getting the opportunity to advance in the company. Demetrius won some and lost some matches; however he wouldn’t get frustrated as he considered his non advancement just paying his dues and not a pre-arrangement to make him ‘earn’ his family legacy. After a couple of years Demetrius hit the 89 loss threshold (as they were running a few shows a week as opposed to one) and earned the right to use his family name in the wrestling business. However Demetrius, although appreciative of what he learned and wanting to continue the family legacy; decided that he could honor his family as well as make it as his own man. Demetrius Black soon adopted the moniker of Malcolm Dred-King to honor all those that came before him as well as a homage to those three great men. During his time in Throw:BLACK the newly christened Dred-King had formed a brotherhood with three other wrestlers 1001 Holds, Dolo Bentswinger, and Antwaine Sims who took on the moniker of Junkyard (to honor Sylvester Ritter “The Junkyard Dog” ); all four men decided to leave Throw:BLACK with the intent to take the wrestling world by storm. During the course of a few months as well as the coming years this bond between these four men would be tested by the challenges presented by the wrestling business. Global Fantasy Wrestling Alliance-Old School Wrestling GFWA: Both Malcolm and partner 1001 Holds entered the GFWA after wrestling on the Connecticut Independent circuit. They automatically caught the ire of the federations American Tag Team Champions the Men of Science with their manager the King of Lunchmeat. KLM wanted the duo in his stable to protect the champions MOS from all other challengers to their titles; however 1001 holds and MDK had other ideas and defeated the American Tag Team Champions for their titles. KLM was embarrassed by the upstart duo and did some research into their background. What he found was someone they trained with by the name of Dolo Bentswinger. Dolo had become a gun for hire with his tag team partner Vertabreaker. Collectively known as The Body Snatchers they entered the GFWA and entered a bloody feud with MDK and 1001 Holds; which ended when the MOS, now World Tag Team Champions, cost the American Tag Team Champions their titles to the Body Snatchers. Soon after MDK and 1001 Holds turned their attention to the World Tag Team Titles and in a reversal hired The Body Snatchers to betray KLM and MOS resulting in the duo capturing the World Tag Team Titles. However the title reign was a short one as the Body Snatchers realized there was more money being World Champs as opposed to American Champs and attacked MDK and 1001 Holds leaving 1001 Holds injured and forcing MDK to vacate the World Tag Team Championships. Soon after the Body Snatchers were fired from the company causing the American Tag Team Championship belts to be vacated also. Now alone MDK entered GFWA’s Escape from Alcatraz match which would award the World Heavyweight title to the man who escaped the prison island first. MDK won the match and the World Heavyweight title and went on to an unprecedented 30 man, 30 day title defense with his contenders being determined on the order they escaped the island. MDK successfully completed this challenge just in time for 1001 Holds return from injury. MDK vacated the title as both he and 1001 Holds found out where The Body Snatchers ended up gaining employment and left GFWA in an attempt to exact some revenge. UEEWF/TCW/TWF: Malcolm Dred-King and his partner 1001 Holds. Ventured to the UEEWF for revenge on the Body Snatchers. The Body Snatchers after leaving GFWA had become this promotions World Tag Team Champions and was surprised to see MDK and 1001 Holds on their turf. Another bloody feud ensued that lasted three months which culminated with King and 1001 Holds winning the World Tag Team Titles and 1001 exacting a measure of revenge on Vertabreaker by ending his career. Shortly after UEEWF closed and MDK and 1001 Holds were again without a place to call home. However that didn’t last long as TCW a Florida based promotion and their tag team champions Maximum Carnage issued an open challenge for their World Tag Team titles. So of course King and 1001 Holds answered the challenge, defeating the champions and winning the belts their first night in the promotion. Unfortunately the promotion was struggling and was bought out by the TWF. The TWF stripped all champions of their titles and forced their newly signed talent to work their way up to their champions. King and 1001 Holds quickly rose to capture the World Tag Team titles from reigning champions Forgotten Nation. MDK took it a step further by defeating Kevin Fiercehart also a member of Forgotten Nation for the North American Title; then losing it and winning it once again. Looking to put the upstart King in his place; management booked him in a match with World Champion Phabien Webb. King fought off Webb, Kevin Fiercehart and his brothers Thomas and Akando to capture the World title and be the only man in TWF history to hold all three titles (World, North American, and World Tag Team) at one time. His impressive run was not lost on management or his partner 1001 Holds; an issue that would carry over to the duo’s next stop. OWA: Upon their arrival in the OWA Malcolm and 1001 Holds were thrust into a bitter rivalry between two factions; No Limit and The Family. “Big Grumpy” Jeff Fortner leader of The Family approached the two about joining the Family. This invitation followed a similar one by No Limit. Malcolm and 1001 Holds joined The Family and won the World Tag Team titles from No Limit; only to be betrayed by The Family and losing the straps to Big Grumpy and Family member Damien Legend. However King and 1001 Holds would not be down for long as they regained their titles from The Family. At some point during their run King and 1001 Holds along with the other wrestlers of OWA staged a strike to send a message to management. However what this did was cause management to bring in new blood to fill in the roles vacated by the roster. King and Big Grumpy led the charge to invade OWA as the faction known as The Old Guard to reclaim their spots by any means necessary resulting in an OWA Civil War, this setting the stage for a memorable run for the company. King had entered in a feud with newcomer Silent Avenger for the Light-Heavyweight title defeating him for the strap bringing the first bit of gold to The Old Guard. At the same time MDK and 1001 Holds were embroiled in a feud for the tag team titles against newcomers Monster of the Midway ; which one member Johnny Freeze shared a past with King. 1001 Holds became resentful that King’s focus was split between singles glory and tag team glory and he turned on his partner beating him for the Light-Heavyweight title. 1001 Holds refused to align himself with the Newcomers or the Old Guard and King refused to take on his old partner and instead renewed his old rivalry with the Monster’s Johnny Freeze. OWA capitalizing on the shared history created the North American Submission Championship to showcase their skills. They battled over the belt in a best of seven series with King winning the title 3 times with Freeze claiming it and the feud with four. This feud is still considered a standout to all who witnessed it as it escalated along professional as well as personal lines. After his defeat at the hand of Freeze King turned his attention to the rest of the Monsters and the World Tag Team championships. Having hired Dolo Bentswinger as his partner they tore through the Monsters to claim the belts and held onto them for three months afterwards until the arrival of Newcomers The Street Squad. King and Dolo joined forces with Big Grumpy and Damien Legend to battle The Street Squad. The lost and regained the championships from the Squad in a loser leaves OWA match. King then turned his attention to unfinished business. 1001 Holds had been assaulted by Hunter White another Newcomer . When he and Johnny Freeze was involved in a beat down of 1001 Holds; King came to the rescue despite their differences; but the rest of the Monsters took King’s focus off of White so he could challenge for the World title without King’s interference. White beat current champion Big Grumpy for the World title and made sure the Big Grumpy couldn’t challenge him again by blowing out the big man’s knee. White then brought back Street Squad to help protect the belt by helping them recapture the World Tag Team titles under masks until their ruse was unveiled. King decided to go after the World Title anyway with Dolo acting as a bodyguard/backup. Along with the returning members of The Family with Big Grumpy as an advisor defeated Hunter White for the World heavyweight Championship. With OWA bleeding money and the Civil War running it’s course the OWA released all it’s talent including World Champion Malcolm Dred-King. IWA/XWA/OSW: After the talent release from OWA. Big Grumpy and Malcolm Dred-King looking for revenge invaded the IWA a federation owned by Hunter White. The two men staged a two pronged assault on the World Title held by White with both men winning the World Title. White had not counted on the fact that both men worked to literally bring down his roster, so in an act of desperation White put up control of his fed in exchange for their careers. White faced Big Grumpy and lost leaving the co-World Heavyweight Champions in charge of the IWA; which they promptly shut down. King relinquished his half of the title so Big Grumpy could reorganize the federation as a developmental / independent promotion. However while looking for his next move King found where The Street Squad now called home and decided to pay them a visit in the XWA.His intention was to do what he did to Hunter White in the IWA and that was to run them out of business.Upon his arrival in XWA, King met up with the federations current Hardcore Champion and former tag team partner Dolo Bentswinger. The two of them teamed up and engaged in a bloody feud with The Street Squad culminating in King and Bentswinger winning the tag team championships. The Street Squad was injured during the title match and soon left the XWA to rest. King and Bentswinger continued on defending the tag team titles eventually losing them a few months later.Dred-King eventually wound up in OSW. After working his way up through the ranks he defeated then World Champion Daniel Somers for the title. Now OSW Champion he took on all comers; eventually losing the title back to Daniel Somers. However instead of opting for the return match for the title he took on the job of GM for the company. Dred-King was saddled with the owners fiancee as co-GM and the two butted heads. Soon rumors of an affair between Dred-King and the fiancee surfaced and upon hearing this the OSW owner became enraged and forced Dred-King to put his contract on the line against his hand picked challenger Daniel Somers; The World Champion.Dred-King lost the match and his GM powers transfered to the World Champion. However during the owners wedding it came out that the fiancee was indeed having an affair but it was with World Champion Daniel Somers. Now with his Champion and wife's lover also having 50% control of the federation, the OSW owner turned to Malcolm Dred-King for help.Dred-King reminded him that he was under no obligation to do so since technically he was no longer under contract; and with that Malcolm Dred-King left the mess that was OSW behind. Legends of Professional Wrestling-Evolution Wrestling LEG/SEX/AXE:'Malcolm Dred-King soon made his way to the federation Legends of Professional Wrestling and became their two time Champion.After the closing of Legends he would up in Sports Entertainment Xtreme a federation which for the most part was run and controlled by a band of friends. He took on the role of the ultimate outsider and his success could not be denied as he became two time United States Champion. With fan support behind him he was thrust into the World Title picture defeating the incumbent champion winning the title. However his victory came at a price as the fed head closed down the federation than to have Dred-King represent it as champion especially with the crowd support he generated any other course of action would have severely damaged the brand. He soon found himself in American Xtreme Entertainment where he entered a feud with Jericho MidKnight over the International Championship. He won the title but eventually vacated it as his past would soon come back to haunt him. '''EDW :'Cori Simmons long ago had a budding friendship/rivalry with Malcolm Dred-King. Simmons was trained by “Big Grumpy” Jeff Fortner and soon Simmons outgrew his mentor. Simmons soon met up with Dred-King and were partners until they met Bianca Dare a woman both were in love with. One night during an independent show the roof collapsed on the arena. With both Dare and Simmons pinned, Dred-King had a choice to make on who to save and chose Dare in the nick of time as the beam gave way killing Simmons or so everyone thought. To compound matters Dare soon died at the hospital as a result of her injuries. Enter Era of Destruction Wrestling and a man by the name of Cori Simmons resurfaced; much to Malcolm's chagrin. Once in EDW Dred-King quickly won the Platinum Championship and soon after the Universal Championship. Management however made sure Cori Simmons was installed as number one contender by virtue of him winning the Platinum Championship once held by Dred-King. Simmons believed that Dred-King owed him his soul and made Dred-King's life a living and psychological hell. This abuse forced Dred-King to withdraw;broken, Simmons easily defeated Dred-King for the Universal Championship. Cori Simmons wasn’t done there….forced Dred-King to become his tag team partner winning the Universal Tag Team Titles from Big Daddy Dreamer and The Heartbreak Chick making Simmons a triple threat champion and Dred-King his slave. Unknown to Dred-King EDW was owned by Brandon Jacobs and co-owned by one Daniel Somers. Malcolm Dred-King however found himself and decided to take definitive action....in the only way he knew how.Donning Black and Bronze robes and calling themselves The Unlimited, Dred-King and 10 of his students from his wrestling school invaded EDW as a wrestling cult. With the EDW under siege they started kidnapping key members of the organization in an attempt to destabilize EDW.Dred-King calling himself “The Question Beyond X” entered into a feud with Somers, Simmons, and Jacobs for control of the EDW. Simmons vs. Question Beyond X was set for total control of EDW. QBX defeated Simmons and was revealed himself to be Malcolm Dred-King.Dred-King and The Unlimited caused the other wrestlers to rally against ownership. As the rest of the federation was splintered and rose in revolt of the Jacobs/Somers partnership; both of whom had made a deal with the devil and brought in Josh Sutton….title whore. Sutton beat Dred-King for the Universal Championship who then turned around and proceeded to attempt to trash the belt on the show of a rival promotion with no intention of defending it in EDW. However Malcolm thinking quickly invoked his rematch clause soon after Sutton beat him and upset the arrogant Champion to win back the title in 5 minutes. Dred-King went on to oust Somers as co-owner and help Jacobs with rebuilding EDW. Dan Somers opened his own federation and a familiar group invaded that company. The Unlimited rose again but this time Malcolm Dred-King was NOT at the helm. 'EVO: ' Mid-card wrestlers Xander and Scott Frost from EDW thought it would be a positive career move and revived The Unlimited and have them wreck havoc in EVO. What they didn’t count on is it catching the attention of Malcolm Dred-King.Dred-King left EDW with a strike force of Big Daddy Dreamer and The Heartbreak Chick; he also called former tag team partners 1001 Holds and Dolo Bentswinger. Once there they realized The Unlimited had a secret benefactor….none other than owner Dan Somers.Xander and Frost with the rest of the hand picked roster of Evolution met Dred-King and his resistance army head on. The first casualty was Big Daddy Dreamer as both Frost and Xander ended his career to send a message; Dred-King stepped into BDD’s role and helped HBC defend the tag titles after her husband went down. Undaunted Dred-King called in a favor and old allies Morpheus Omega and his partner SkyWolf,also Morpheus' protégé Hedges was called in to help fortify His Army. Hedges soon turned and fell prey to the power of this new Unlimited. Hedges feuded with Dred-King over the Evolved Title which Malcolm won twice with both men sharing the Tag Team Titles at one point. This reign was ended short as HBC bent on revenge made it her personal mission to eliminate Hedges which she did, her actions however forced the tag team titles to be vacated. Morpheus Omega and SkyWolf saw this as an opportunity and broke off from the Army and claimed the belts for themselves. Now involved in a three way feud between Morpheus Omega/SkyWolf, The Unlimited, and The Dred-King Army; Malcolm claimed the tag titles one last time and offered up a Freebirdesque plan meaning any combination of Dred-King, 1001 Holds, and Bentswinger could defend the belts. After 1/2 a year of fueding these three teams settled their differences Christmas day with The Dred-King Army claiming ultimate victory if not the tag titles as The Unlimited was no more. Now turning their attention to Dan Somers The Dred-King Army with Morpheus Omega went after the owner himself. However they weren’t the only ones as Brandon Jacobs EDW owner had alerted the United States government of Dan Somers illegal practices and as of that new year the feds shut down Evolution Wrestling pending a criminal investigation of Dan Somers. Headstrong Wrestling-Evolution Pro Wrestling '''HSW/VWF/CFW-SCW : Malcolm Dred-King after being in semi retirement caught the bug to wrestle full time again. His first test on his comeback trail was Headstrong Wrestling. He entered the federation and almost instantly ran afoul of HSW’s commissioner as well as most notably the reigning World Heavyweight Champion Tyler McPherson and his partner Tyson Steele. King always had a saying of placing himself in a position to succeed and used this to his advantage putting him on track to win the promotion’s World Heavyweight title in just six weeks from Tyler McPherson. However Malcolm’s greatest challenge was to come in the form of O.G.K. The two men were polar opposites of each other and represented two different aspects….two different attitudes of the business. The two of them engaged in bitter confrontation over ideals in what Malcolm to this day considers one of his top feuds since Johnny Freeze in OWA. The feud culminated with a four way match for the HSW Heavyweight Championship; that also featured Devon Jacobs and Tyson Steele. O.G.K. pinned King to win the title. But in a shocking move O.G.K. dropped his newly won title over the lifeless body of King because he wanted to beat Malcolm one on one and the four way allowed too many excuses. With the title declared vacated the one on one confrontation never happened as O.G.K. left HSW after a contractual dispute and King took some time off soon after due to the death of his father. Malcolm soon returned to HSW after a couple of months but he was not alone…..Dolo Bentswinger came along with him, both men intent on winning the HSW Tag Team Championships. Those plans were derailed when the wife of one of then tag team champions had a romantic history with Dolo Bentswinger.The situation became uncomfortable for all involved and in an attempt to save his friend from himself; with Dolo becoming more and more obsessed, Dred-King bought out both of their contracts with HSW and then flew overseas to compete in an attempt to refocus. Upon his return to the United States Dred-King soon became embroiled in the tag team scene in the Velocity Wrestling Federation with new partner Greg Ace. Competing along with such talents as Axle Vengence, Bodzilla, Krista Lewis, Greg Ace, Orion, Tommy Phoenix among others they became reinvigorated after contemplating retirement while overseas. They soon won the tag team titles but due to a brand split was not the undisputed tag team champions.The combination of Dred-King and Ace made it a priority to unify the promotions two sets of tag team titles with the other ones being held by Bodzilla and Samoan Kong however due to mismanagement the promotion was sold and the PPV never happened. After spending a few months in Evolution Wrestling (the second promotion of that name he competed in) it wasn’t a good fit and Malcolm asked and recieved his release from the company. Collectively the ex-VWF’ers made their way to Connecticut Forum Wrestling. Dred-King with Dolo Bentswinger soon won the CFWTV (which was a separate brand) Tag Team Championships. However a managerial dispute caused the CFWTV Brand and roster to break off from Connecticut Forum Wrestling as a whole and be re-branded as Sin City Wrestling. Again caught in a confusing mess of a company situation Dred-King let his contracts run out. Now without a promotion he was legally obligated to; Malcolm headed back overseas to Japan to compete awaiting their next opportunity to wrestle again in the United States. VWF/NSW:'After a few months Malcolm Dred-King reemerged to American Wrestling fans following friends Axle Vengence, Krista Lewis, Tommy Phoenix and others to Viking Wrestling Federation. However soon after he made the move to VWF's sister promotion Non Stop Wrestling. Dred-King won the federations TV title in NSW. He had a good run with the belt and was about to go for the company's World Heavyweight Championship; but sensing his career was coming to an end sooner rather than later he gave up that opprotunity to persue a more personal quest outside of Non Stop Wrestling. '''EPW:'Malcolm decided it was time to step up a covert mission he's been on the later half of his career. Dred-King has been secretly finding and putting an end to the careers of those that were responsible for the accident that claimed the life of his one time love Bianca Dare. This quest took him to Evolution Pro Wrestling; where he had a list of six names who could have potentially been involved in the aforementioned tragedy. Once there however he was sidetracked by the formation of the tag team King For O'Dea, pitting the odd couple of the straight laced Malcolm Dred-King with the drunken lush of a partner Lennon O'Dea. Despite O'Dea's vices he was a talented wrestler and even though the duo didn't see eye to eye they captured the EPW Tag Team Titles. Soon his former partner and hired hand Dolo Bentswinger entered EPW to watch Dred-King's back and to claim what he felt was rightfully his one half of the EPW Tag Team Title. Bentswinger didn't have long to wait for this however as Dred-King sick of O'Dea's antics spoke to the EPW president about the situation which ended up in a surprising stripping of O'Dea's half of the title. However O'Dea had teamed up with another tag team in short order going by the name Drunk Wrestler's Incorporated. Dred-King and his new partner Bentswinger challenged D.W.I. and lost the tag team titles to them. He may have lost the titles but not his original focus as he had secretly eliminated the suspects in that tragedy many years ago and was now to confront the last person responsible; who turned out to be none other than Dolo Bentswinger who spent the years aiding Malcolm in tracking down those responsible for Bianca Dare's death as a means for redemption for his involvement in Bianca's death. Their fued became personal which included one of Dred-King's twin daughters getting injured at the hands of Bentswinger. This all culminated in an I Quit Career Match at the EPW PPV Total Chaos which was won by Malcolm Dred-King. Now with no career to keep him occupied Luther became increasingly unstable as it bacame his obsession to end the career of Malcolm Dred-King. However with EPW's shocking decision to close up shop and at the urging of his wife Nichelle; Malcolm gave Dolo what he was seeking all along....forgiveness. JUST Wrestling/Throw:BLACK Wrestling Nation Malcolm at a career crossroads decided that it was time to re-visit his leagacy. During the later stages of his career he had pretty much resigned to the fact that his job was one of building up the future of this business. He had a singular goal of avenging Bianca's death and now with that chapter in his life finally closed he was posed with the question...What now? The answer came soon enough as the decision to finally retire was made; but Malcolm felt like he had one last run left in him. So armed with a date to leave the business Dred-King has signed on with Just Wrestling to have that final run in the business. However during his negotiations with JUST Wrestling, a cabal of former enemies came together and bought controlling interest of his family's wrestling promotion Throw:BLACK Wrestling Nation. With Dred-King's father passing away over five years ago the promotion was run by a board of directors who approved of the sale of the majority of shares to a local Indian tribe. On December 24th, 2008 the new majority owner was revealed as Kevin Fiercehart along with his brothers Thomas and Akando stormed the holiday show and along with seven others decimated one half of the talent roster. This was done with the intent on drawing Malcolm Dred-King into the promotion so they can extract a measure of revenge for pass transgressions. One January 1st, 2009 Malcolm made a suprise appearance on a Throw:BLACK show but did not come alone as Dolo Bentswinger, 1001 Holds, and Junkyard stormed the arena and were arrested on sight. The quartet was bailed out by the remaining board members and given pay per appearance contracts with their exact role in Throw:BLACK undefined. A situation that does not sit well with the Cabal or the remaining talent in the company who see the four as a threat and not saviors. '''JUST Wrestling (tour 3): Throw:BLACK Wrestling: Title History: Malcolm Dred-King * Global Fantasy Wrestling Alliance: American Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds), World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds), World Heavyweight Champion *'Ultimate Extreme E-Wrestling Federation': World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds) *'Trans-Continental Wrestling': World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds) *'Total Wrestling Federation': (2x) North American Champion, World Tag team Champion (w/1001 Holds), Grand Champion *'Online Wrestling Alliance': (2x) Light-Heavyweight Champion, (4x)World Tag Team Champion (w/ 2x:1001 Holds; 2x:Dolo Bentswinger), (3x) North American Submission Champion, World Heavyweight Champion *'Internet Wrestling Alliance': World Heavyweight Champion *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance': World Tag Team Champion (w/Dolo Bentswinger), Hardcore Champion *'Old School Wrestling': World Heavyweight Champion *'Legends of Professional Wrestling': (2x) World Heavyweight Champion *'Sports Entertainment Xtreme': (2x)United States Champion, World Heavyweight Champion *'American Xtreme Entertainment': International Champion *'Era of Destruction Wrestling': Platinum Champion, (3x) Universal Champion, Universal Tag Team Champion (w/Cori Simmons) *'Evolution Wrestling': (2x) Evolved Champion, (4x) World Tag Team Champion (w/2x:Heartbreak Chick; 1x: Hedges; 1x: 1001 Holds, Dolo Bentswinger) *'Headstrong Wrestling': World Heavyweight Champion *'Velocity Wrestling Federation': VWF Tag Team Champion (w/Greg Ace) *'Connecticut Forum Wrestling' : CFWTV Tag Team Champion (w/Dolo Bentswinger) *'Non Stop Wrestling' : NSW TV Champion *'Evolution Pro Wrestling' : World Tag Team Champion (w/Lennon O'Dea, Dolo Bentswinger ) Malcolm Dred-King's Moveset *'Black Wisdom' (Destroyer into a Crippler Crossface) *Heartpunch; various submission techniques *Submission Wrestler with some lucha and puroseau moves added *Jumping Reverse STO *T–Bone Suplex(Exploder lift into a powerslam pin or a release exploder) *Northern Lights Suplex *German Suplex *450° splash *Roundhouse kick *Stinger splash *Dragon whip *Turnbuckle powerbomb *Samoan drop *Springboard somersault neckbreaker *Falling gutwrench powerbomb *Falling neckbreaker *Inverted facelock backbreaker *Somersault plancha *Diving clothesline *Jumping DDT *Spinebuster *Swinging DDT *Running exposed double high knee strike to the back / chest of a cornered opponent *Anaconda Vice *Turnbuckle handstand twisted into a low angle diving elbow drop onto an opponent lying under the turnbuckle *Running flying shoulder tackle *Abdominal/Octopus stretch *Dropkick *Sharpshooter *TKO *Dragon Sleeper *Heartpunch *Figure four leglock *Crippler Crossface *Enzuigiri *Shining Wizard *Various Submission Holds *Backstabber *Flip Bottom *Vertabreaker *Complete Shot Running Career Update: 'Malcolm Dred-King ' *'Malcolm Dred-King ' (1/11/2009) is currently a signed to Just Wrestling starting with it's third tour. Also has signed on with Throw:BLACK Wrestling Nation. Dred-King, Malcolm Dred-King, Malcolm Dred-King, Malcolm Dred-King, Malcolm